


Day 2 - Songs

by Shardinian



Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Summary: A song about a song, so... song-ception? Or only a tribute?
Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Day 2 - Songs

_Simeon sat at the harp and played  
A beautiful song without words  
And when he was done  
I went one by one  
And asked each of them what he'd heard:  
_

__

__

__

__

_You'll laugh at my answer  
But I heard a dancer  
That every man wished he could be;  
He sang and he twirled for  
An envious world  
And he looked not the least bit like me._

__

__

_That song was just great!  
He sang about cake!  
And spare ribs and noodles and sauce!  
He said we should toast  
With the ones we love most  
And remember the ones that we've lost._

__

__

_Simeon sat at the harp and played  
A beautiful song without words  
And when he was done  
I went one by one  
And asked each of them what he'd heard:_

__

__

_Lust said “It was passionate!  
Pure and irrational!  
A story so terribly sad!  
So fiercely it burned  
And obsessively yearned  
For another it drove itself mad!”_

__

__

_Wrath only smiled  
At Lust so beguiled;  
“We haven't agreed in so long,  
Yet here my first thought,  
Believe it or not  
Is that I heard the very same song.”_

__

__

_Simeon sat at the harp and played  
A beautiful song without words  
And when he was done  
I went one by one  
And asked each of them what he'd heard:_

__

__

_Clearly a lullaby  
Dreamed up and sung by  
A mother who so loves her son;  
She aches when he weeps  
But she smiles when he sleeps  
And forgives all the dark things he's done._

__

__

_…Clearly a lullaby  
Remembered and sung by  
A father who once loved His son;  
Deprived of pretense  
Now alone he laments  
And regrets not a thing that he’s done._

__

__

_Simeon sat at the harp and played  
A beautiful song without words  
And when he was done  
I went one by one  
And asked each of them what he'd heard:_

__

__

_I dunno what he said  
I dunno what I heard  
It ain’t like I wanna be rude  
So I'm probably wrong  
But each note of that song  
Well  
They all made me just think of you._


End file.
